In the past, it has been proposed to provide amusement balls with interior lights for various purposes. Such past devices, however, leave much to be desired in respect to the amusement function, durability and long life.
A major problem with such past devices is that the illumination element is not self-contained and must be replaced periodically by opening the device. This requires some sort of openable closure which may allow dirt, water, and moisture into the device, which may cause the battery to short out. The presence of such a closure also affects the play characteristics of the device, for example by causing the device to bounce irregularly.
Another problem with such past devices is that the internal illumination element is heavy and is generally placed within a hollow core at the center of the device. In such a position, the illumination element may move around and may affect the balance of the device. This may lead to undesirable play characteristics. For example, if the device is a regulation-size basketball, past devices would not have the weight and balance of a standard basketball.
In some past devices, the illumination element was placed in a membrane structure within the inflatable wall of the device, with wires leading through the membrane structure to lights outside the membrane structure. Such devices had to be carefully designed so that air did not leak out of the device because of the penetration of the membrane structure by the wires.
Another problem with such past devices is that an external switch was necessary to turn on the illumination element. The presence of the external switch produced another possible entry point for dirt, water, and moisture and another potential disturbance of the device's play characteristics.
Still another problem with such past devices was that the battery life of the illumination element was very short, because the illumination element was turned on all of the time that the switch was closed. Therefore, the battery had to be frequently replaced.
There is a need for a permanently sealed, lighted, inflatable device with a self-contained, non-replaceable illumination element for use as a sports ball in low light conditions. The device should also be usable as an inflatable device in water sports and in water safety.
There is also a need for a lighted, inflatable device with a replaceable battery and an external switch that does not affect the play characteristics of the device.